


Love of His Life

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on Friends, Bisexual Jace, Die mad about it, Don't Like Don't Read, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, True Love Conquers All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alec never thought he'd be leaving someone at the altar... but here he is.





	Love of His Life

Standing here, in front of everyone, Alec was nervous.

His fiance looked over at him with warm eyes. He loved Alec. Or he thought he did, at they very least.

Alec didn't love him, and he was under no illusions that he ever could or would.

Alec was in love with someone else. Someone with beautiful eyes and soft lips and the most handsome face he'd ever seen... far more handsome than the man standing across from him.

But Alec wasn't marrying the love of his life.

He was marrying Jace. Because Jace was handsome and blonde and white and everyone wanted them to be together, and he couldn't have Magnus anyway... so why not?

Even if Jace could never compare to how beautiful and wonderful Magnus was, he wasn't all bad. He wasn't great, and he was rather self-centered and air-headed, but he was pretty enough and generally likable. Alec could live with him. And it's not like he couldn't still be  _friends_ with Magnus.

Magnus would be happy, anyway, and that's all that mattered.

He realized he'd spaced out during Jace's vows--not that it really mattered, he was a poor replacement for what Alec really wanted anyway, and Alec doubted Jace truly loved him no matter how he acted--and was now expected to do his own.

He glanced around at the unsuspecting crowd. His happy family watching from the sidelines. (Except for Izzy, who looked a little pinched--she was the only one that knew about Magnus.)

He had to make this look good.

"I... never thought I would love someone this much," he said, thinking of Magnus. "H-you're beautiful, and funny, and sweet. And I never thought I would get to be open with who I love... but you taught me that it was okay to be me. To love who I love."

He loved Magnus. He really did. He wished he was with him instead, that he could kiss and make love to Magnus instead of the man he was with.

"With you, I feel free. Free to be who I am. And not just that, but be with you... because you're amazing."

He thought of Magnus's laugh, his smile.

"There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. No one I'd rather start a family with."

If he and Magnus had kids, what would they look like? Magnus would be an amazing dad...

"I love you so much, Magnus."

He wished it was Magnus he was marrying... he'd look so beautiful in a matching tux...

Everyone went still.

Jace's eyes went wide.

Alec realized what he said.

".....Um."

Jace ripped his hands away.

Izzy looked like she wanted to laugh. His mother looked like she wanted to faint.

"That's not my name," Jace said stupidly after a moment.

Yeah, no shit, dumbass.

....Fuck.

Well, this was ruined.

But honestly, Alec could barely bring himself to care. And Jace had already ogled at least six different girls and two boys  _during_ the wedding, including Alec's sister and the priest, just like he'd done the whole time they'd known each other, and he hadn't checked out Alec once, so Alec doubted Jace would take long to get over it, either, no matter what he claimed about love.

Anyway, all Alec's thoughts just kept looping back to Magnus. Magnus in a tux and a wedding ring, Magnus laughing with their child in his lap, Magnus naked in his bed, Magnus smiling at him, kissing Magnus...

"I... have to go," he said.

"What?" Jace demanded.

"This was a mistake," Alec rushed out. "Let's be honest, we don't love each other."

"But you--" Jace spluttered. "Of course I love you."

"We're technically cousins," Alec said, rolling his eyes. "And you'll be fine." 

He practically ripped off the ring on his finger, dropping it carelessly to the floor and strode out. Isabelle was beaming at him.

He had to find Magnus... the real love of his life. 

Damn the consequences--Magnus was the best man he'd ever known, and Alec wasn't going to rest until he'd at least taken the leap of faith and asked him out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EPILOGUE: alec does the romantic burst in and confess love, magnus is flattered but confused, alec explains he never loved jace and he'd always loved magnus he was just too scared to admit it, but he realized at the wedding he couldn't stand not to know and he loved magnus too much to marry jace, especially because he's inferior in every way and technically through marriage alec's cousin which is weird, magnus accepts, they begin to date, jace probably hooks up with sebastian or some other white asshole, and eventually, years later, alec has a another wedding, a proper wedding, in which both people love each other and no one gets left at the altar


End file.
